


flashbacks

by writingradionoises



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Disabled Character, Disabled Nagito Komaeda, Dissociative Identity Disorder, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Izuru is an alter, M/M, Nightmares, PTSD Hajime Hinata, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma, implied at least - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingradionoises/pseuds/writingradionoises
Summary: Hajime has a lot of nightmares.They're always strange and scary, but Komaeda is always there when he wakes up.It'll be okay.





	flashbacks

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from...

Komaeda made Hajime feel special.  
More special than anyone ever had.  
He didn't need an artificial talent or the mental illnesses or anything to feel special when Komaeda was around.  
Hajime loved Nagito.  
And Nagito loved Hajime.  
You couldn't drag the two apart if you wanted to.  
Which is why the nightmares were always devasting.  
They were always similar, but never the same.  
Hajime didn't really know where they came from, but they usually involved Komaeda.  
Something bad happening to Komaeda, and sometimes they were ironically accurate.  
The night before Nagito was finally diagnosed with muscular dystrophy, Hajime had a dream that his former abusers had pinned him to a chair and made him watch them cut off his lover's legs.  
It was horrifying, it hurt and Hajime couldn't sleep for days.  
Mostly, though, they're just flashbacks combine with the present.  
Most of the time, the dreams are just of Hajime's former abusers holding him and Komaeda hostage and forced them to watch the videos he was forced to preform in.  
Those nightmares Hajime could deal with now, with Izuru's help, but he could go back to sleep afterwards.  
This nightmare was not like that.  
Hajime could not pin down where he was, or even who he was.  
It seemed like everytime he glanced back down at his body, he was someone else.  
First Izuru.  
Then himself.  
Then a little girl.  
Then Chiaki.  
And so on.  
Never the same person twice.  
The environment was plain, it was just a grassy area filled with dandelions and weeds.  
Komaeda was beside him, hands interlaced, a wheelchair likely knocked over earlier by Komaeda laid on the ground close by.  
There was a black leg brace over Komaeda's lower thigh and knee, that's normal.  
If Komaeda were to take off his boots, you'd find braces over his ankles, too.  
"Oh, I'm just a burden, aren't I, Hajime?" Says Komaeda, laying his head on Hajime's shoulder.  
Hajime nods a no, "Of course you're no-"  
The moment he blinks, Komaeda is gone.  
Black hair clouds his eyes, the sky has gone dark.  
There are no stars.  
Just the moon, butt Hajime can feel the moon torment him, judge him, watch him like a hawk.  
Brushing the hair out of his eyes, Hajime determines he's now Izuru.  
Perhaps he's trying to interfere with the nightmare, steal it away from Hajime's memory.  
"Nagito? Where did you go? Are you ready to come home now?" He yells out, though the words aren't his selection, they fall out of his mouth like leaves from a tree.  
He wants to move, but there's a weight on his shoulders,a weight on his legs that keeps him from even shifting.  
He can hear the moon taunting him once again staring him down and calling him names like a bully.  
"Pathetic, you really are talentless. How could you lose the love of your life?"  
It feels like tree roots are coming up from the ground and dragging Hajime into the dirt, suffocating him.  
He wants to keep screaming.  
He wants to run.  
He wants to find Nagito.  
But the tree roots will not let him.  
They will let him sink until there is nothing left.  
Until neither Hajime or Izuru o-  
And then he wakes up.  
Hajime jolts up in bed, shaking, sweating, and confused.  
He managed to jerk arm Komaeda had around his waist with him, and he wants to apologize, but he's too busy trying to push his thoughts away.  
The moon's tauntings.  
He wants to cry.  
"... Hajime?" Asks a familiar voice as the brown haired male looks over to the other, his mix match eyes meeting Komaeda's gray ones.  
He watches Komaeda push himself up, his arm shaking under his weight. His arm strength was deteriorating along with his legs.   
"Did you have a nightmare?" He asks, and Hajime slowly nods.  
Komaeda begins to try and crawl out of bed, Hajime assumes to make tea, though he grabs the other instead.  
"Don't go," Hajime muttered, a gentle grip on the other's wrist.  
It takes a moment for Nagito's sleepy mind to process, but he eventually settles back into bed, taking Hajime down with him. He presses his head against Hajime's chest, one leg swinging over Hajime's and tucking his arm around Hajime's waist once more.  
Hajime recuperates by tucking one of his arms under Nagito's upper chest, pulling him closer and gently resting his head on the other's.  
"Do you wanna talk about it?" Nagito asks  
Hajime nods a no, "I just want you here."  
"Well, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I'm all yours."  
And that's all Hajime needed to hear.  



End file.
